


First Thought, Third Thought

by elliot_cant_write



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, I Can't Sleep, I don't know, Pointless fluff, Why is my title lowkey a kill your darlings reference?, and I don't know how to use this site, idk man, its 1:39am, just cute girls in love, literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliot_cant_write/pseuds/elliot_cant_write
Summary: Angelica Schuyler would wake up for few people. Maria Reynolds was one of those few.





	

Angelica's first thought when she woke up was of the soft, warm, body pressed up against her. Second thought was of the Beatrice Eli song she had stuck in her head, but that was neither here nor there. Her third thought was considerably more relevant, that being that there clearly was something that had woken her. After all, she tried to make a habit of being asleep at -she glanced at the clock next to her bed- sixteen minutes past three in the morning. A time generally seen only by the likes of Alexander Hamilton.  
The past three months had arguably been the best three in Angelica Schuyler's life. Who would have thought that a simple trip to a newly opened book store would end in a coffee date that would end in a movie date that would end in a long chain of events that would end in the present situation? Or did the movie date come first? Her brain was to murky to pick out all the details.  
She rolled over, immediately meeting the deep eyes surrounded by yesterday's smudged eyeliner. The eyes of a certain Maria Reynolds. "Hi."  
"I hadn't intended to wake you," Maria's gaze shifted, seemingly reluctant to make any kind of eye contact. That was okay. They dealt mostly in physical anyway. "Sorry."  
"No, it's okay," Angelica lightly ran her index finger over the back of Maria's hand that rested closest to her. "Is everything alright?"  
Maria nodded, a small smile gracing her lovely lips. Maybe Angelica was too smitten to be anything but biased, but nobody else could pulled off day-old makeup and an old university t-shirt that well. "I was just thinking about how ridiculously lucky I am to be here right now."  
Angelica pressed a hand to her mouth, muffling a laugh. "Really?" She felt her girlfriend cuddle in closer and in turn did the same.  
"Really," Maria echoed and Angelica shivered slightly at the feeling of her breathe on her neck. "This is the happiest I've been in years."  
Angelica could hear Maria's voice slur slightly as she began to drift off to sleep. "I'm glad you're happy," She whispered, not wanting to wake Maria up of she was already that far gone. "You deserved to be happy."

 

When Angelica woke the next morning to the embrace of her beautiful, still dozing girlfriend, she could say with almost certainly that she hadn't been so happy in years either.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if this was awful. I was trying to sleep then this got stuck in my head and I couldn't just not write it. I swore I was never going to post anything on here and look I have and it's for a fandom I swore I would never write for. Anyway I'm tired and terribly nervous about this so let's do it.  
> Oh, also please tell me if there's anywhere it should say Angelica where it doesn't? Autocorrect was killing me on this one, though I think I fixed everything.


End file.
